


Cute~

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassed Alice, F/F, Flirty Sharon, Fluff, Zootopia mentioned, brief Oz mentioning at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: Sharon and Alice decide to watch the recent Disney movie about animals.





	Cute~

Sharon and Alice were going to watch a new Disney Movie about a Fox and Rabbit working together to solve a case. Alice was bouncing in her seat, as the lacy comforter pooled around her waist, making Sharon smile at her girlfriend. 

Alice-chan, calm down. It's not very lady like to bounce around like that.  Teased Sharon lightly, kissing Alice's dark brown locks. Alice, jumped on Sharon to get comfortable,  but the popcorn scattered all over their hair.  Resulting in buttery fingers. 

Ah, it seems your alot saltier now than before.  Giggled Sharon, before Alice, could hit the blonde with a pillow, she swept in for a kiss, but end up, motorboating her instead. 

Oh my!  Alice-chan, if you were ready to take it further, I would gladly show you~!  Purred Sharon, half teasing, half still smothering her girlfriend. 

Mfph~!!! 

Fufufu~!  So cute!  Alright, I'll let you- ouch!!!  Whined Sharon, getting a glare from a red faced Alice, which wasn't a bad image. 

You were suffocating me!  Huffed Alice, pouting. 

Sorry, sorry.  You're just so cute~!  Mused Sharon,  laughing nervously. 

Hmph, your lucky.  I like you.  Huffs Alice, smiling to herself, as she leans on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

Heh. So cute.  Whispered Sharon, leaning on Alice, as well. 

In the morning Oz took a picture and neither one of them woke up. 


End file.
